The project entails identification of metabolic defects associated with pathophysiology of Down syndrome (DS). Subsequently, the implicated metabolic processes would be probed in Alzheimer's disease (AD) and in healthy aging. Development of bioanalytical techniques to study brain chemistry is an integral part of this study. Recently we found elevated cerebrospinal fluid myo-inositol in DS. The increase in myo-inositol level could lead to altered membrane structure and function. The on-going projects include the study of metabolism of myo-inositol and phospholipids in DS and AD.